


Destiel vs Samifer

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Charlie Ships It, Dean Ships It, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Sam Ships It, Sam! Nie mówi się komuś że jego OTP zostało kanonem jeśli nie zostało, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, postaci czytające fanfiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Po zobaczeniu musicalu o swoim życiu, Sam nie może przestać żartować z Destiela. Zmęczony tym Dean zaczyna mówić o Samiferze… Powiedzmy, że sprawy wymykają się spod kontroli.Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego fiku Destiel vs Samifer autorstwa stillnotoverdoomsday. Betowała Rzan.





	Destiel vs Samifer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts), [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts), [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Destiel vs. Samilfer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762456) by [stillnotoverdoomsday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotoverdoomsday/pseuds/stillnotoverdoomsday). 



> **Oryginalny tytuł i link do tekstu:** [Destiel vs Samifer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2762456);  
>  **Autor:** stillnotoverdoomsday;  
>  **Tłumacz:** RCS;  
>  **Beta:** [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan);  
>  **Zgoda:** czekam;  
>  **Pairing:** wszystkie tylko wspomniane Destiel (Dean Winchester x Castiel), Sabriel (Sam Winchester x Gabriel), Samifer (Sam Winchester x Lucifer), Sabrifer (Sam Winchester x Gabriel x Lucifer);  
>  **Gatunek:** komedia;  
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** postaci czytają fanfiction;  
>  **N/T:** dużo kudos dla Rzan za zniesienie tego tekstu, zwłaszcza końcówki i fragmentu o macho.  
>  **Dedykacja:** Mojej kochanej młodszej siostrze, która potrafi się ze mną pokłócić o fanfiction, ale i tak pisze mi moje ukochane m/m/m z Castielem. Ponadto wszystkim fangirlom — zarówno fankom ffów, jak i ich autorkom.
> 
>  
> 
> _I've asked about permission for translation some time ago. Still waiting for response... :( If author will not agree, I will delete the story. With heartache and full of sadness, but I will._

# Destiel vs Samifer

Dzień po tym, jak zobaczyli ten szalony musical o swoich życiach, Sam i Dean siedzieli przy stole jedząc obiad.

— Cas zawsze dochodzi, gdy to ty go wołasz — mówi nagle Sam. Od wczoraj rzuca podobnymi komentarzami na temat Destiela.

— Ssij — mówi Dean i wgryza się w swoje jedzenie.

— Och, nie. Jestem pewien, że to ty ssiesz — mówi Sam, uśmiechając się, gdy Dean prawie krztusi się jedzeniem. — I nie wypluwaj!

Dean gapi się na Sama, a potem zabiera jedzenie i odchodzi.

 

Później tego samego dnia szukają nowej sprawy.

— Hej, Dean, myślę, że coś znalazłem — mówi Sam, przywołując brata do siebie. Dean podchodzi do niego i pochyla się, by spojrzeć w ekran laptopa. Młodszy uśmiecha się głupio, widząc reakcję brata na fanart, na którym nagi Castiel robi równie nagiemu Deanowi loda.

— Czemu to kurwa istnieje?! — krzyczy starszy Winchester, odchodząc, a Sam wybucha śmiechem. Dean ma dosyć i postanawia wyrównać rachunek krzywd.

 

Następnego dnia Dean podchodzi do Sama i wzdycha. Ten patrzy na niego zaciekawiony.

— Wiesz, Sammy. Ja mam swojego anioła i ty też masz swojego — mówi, a Sam przygląda się mu z zainteresowaniem, a tym samym obawą, czekając na kolejne słowa. — Wiesz, w końcu Lucyfer… _Był w tobie_.

— Naprawdę, Dean? — mówi Sam, ale Dean go ignoruje i kontynuuje:

— A po tym wszystkim nie mogłeś przestać o nim myśleć — mówi, a Sam przewraca oczami i wychodzi z bunkra. Dean uśmiecha się z satysfakcją.

 

Kiedy Sam wraca, nie jest sam.

— Gratuluję, Dean! — mówi Charlie, zbiegając po schodach, a potem przytulając Deana. — Okay. Powiedz mi, kto wykonał pierwszy ruch. Nie, powiedz, kiedy pierwszy raz się pocałowaliście. Czekaj! Powiedz mi, kiedy w końcu zrozumiałeś, że jesteś biseksualny, ponieważ powinnam wtedy przy tobie być, by pomóc ci przez to przejść. Czasem własna orientacja stanowi twardy orzech do zgryzienia.

— To nie jedyna rzecz, która może być twarda — mówi Sam.

— Czekaj. Zrobiliście to zanim powiedzieliście mi, że ze sobą jesteście? To nie fair!

— Nie jesteśmy razem. Sam to wymyślił, żeby się na mnie odegrać za żarty o Samiferze. Ale, na moją obronę, to on nie przestawał mówić o Destielu!

Kobieta wyglądała na zawiedzioną, jednak już po chwili to rozczarowanie przerodziło się w gniew.

— Sam! Ty idioto! Nie mówi się komuś, że jego OTP zostało kanonem, jeśli nie zostało! — krzyczy, uderzając go.

— Tak, Sam, niefajnie — mówi Dean, uśmiechając się, gdy Sam rozciera ramię. Charlie się uspokaja.

— Dean zaakceptuje swoje uczucia do Castiela w swoim tradycyjnym trybie _prawdziwego samca_ — mówi.

— Co? — wypala Dean. Ona chyba nie sądzi, że…

— W porządku, Dean. Zrobisz to, gdy będziesz gotowy. Mam tylko jedno pytanie.

— Jakie? — pyta, choć nie jest pewien, czy chce wiedzieć.

— Dlaczego Samifer?

— Właśnie, dlaczego? — pyta Sam z goryczą w głosie.

— Sabriel jest oczywiście lepszy — dodaje Charlie.

— Przepraszam, że co? — mówi Sam.

— Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że Sam skończy z Gabrielem niż z Lucyferem — mówi, dalej zwracając się do Deana.

— Wezmę to pod uwagę — mówi Dean, a Charlie wraca na schody.

— Cóż, mam randkę, więc trzymajcie się, suczki! — mówi, wychodząc.

 

Następnego dnia mają robotę.

— Jestem zmęczony, Sammy. Ty poprowadź — mówi Dean, gdy obaj wchodzą do samochodu. Sam siada za kierownica, a godzinę później starszy Winchester wyciąga telefon i zaczyna czytać na głos fanfiction: — _To był długi dzień dla Sama. On i Dean właśnie skończyli robotę, a Dean poszedł do baru._ — Sam posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie. — _Usłyszał szelest za plecami. To był Lucyfer, ubrany jedynie w czerwone, skórzane spodnie, które Gabriel wybrał na ich trójkącik. Więc to miało stać się teraz. Tu i teraz._

— Dean — mówi Sam ostrzegawczo. Dean go ignoruje.

— _Nie mógł czekać na przyjście Gabriela, już czuł coś zbierającego się w jego pachwinie. Rozerwał swoją koszulę i rzucił się na Lucyfera. Lucyfer kochał wydobywać z Sama jego diabelską naturę… W łóżku_ — czyta Dean.

— Dean, jeśli nie przestaniesz czytać — mówi Sam — to rozwalę ten cholerny samochód, przez…

— Erekcję!— mówi Dean.

— Przez potrzebę zamordowania cię! — wrzeszczy Sam. Dean przestaje czytać, ale tylko dlatego, że dojechali do celu. Jakiś cudem powstrzymali się od wspominania Destiela, Samifera czy Sabriela w czasie pracy. To się jednak zmieniło, gdy wracali do bunkra.

— Włóż kasetę — mówi Dean.

— Ok — mówi Sam i włącza zrobioną przez siebie składankę.

— _W ramionach anioła odfrunąć stąd…*_ — zaczyna grać muzyka. Dean zmienia utwór.

— _Dobranoc, mój aniele, czas już spać…**_ — Dean wciska przełącza na następną piosenkę.

— _Jestem aniołem ze strzelbą, walczę…***_ — Następna.

— _Tak właśnie zrobię, zaczekam tu****_ — Dean wyłącza radio.

— Skąd ją w ogóle masz?! To z tego cholernego musicalu! — mówi. — Nie, posłuchamy czegoś innego.

— Um, Dean? Co zawsze powtarzasz? Och, tak. _Kierowca rządzi muzyką, pasażer siedzi cicho_ — mówi Sam, uśmiechając się.

— To nie fair, nie możesz używać moich słów przeciwko mnie — mówi Dean.

— Och, tak, mogę. Jak w tym fanfiku, w którym powiedziałeś _Złaź z mojego tyłka, Cas_. Och, poczekaj. Naprawdę to kiedyś powiedziałeś. A ten fanfik, gdzie mówisz do Casa: _Cas, nie mogę tego zrobić. Jest zbyt duży_. Poczekaj, nie. To też stało się w prawdziwym życiu — Sam uśmiecha się jak idiota.

— Skończyłeś? — pyta Dean.

— Nie, jeszcze nie. Kiedyś powiedziałeś do niego _Dwie rzeczy wiem na pewno. Po pierwsze, Bert i Ernie są gejami. Po drugie, nie umrzesz jako prawiczek. Nie, gdy ja mam coś do powiedzenia na ten temat!_ — mówi Sam, a Dean się gapi. — I jeszcze to, kiedy byłeś na swoich kolanach i błagałeś Casa, mówiąc rzeczy w stylu _Potrzebuję cię_. Albo kiedy praktycznie obczajałeś go na moich oczach.

— Nie obczajałem go.

— Tak, obczajałeś. Dwukrotnie. Raz przy tym byłem, a o drugim przeczytałem w nieopublikowanych częściach Supernatural. Dzięki, Becky — mówi Sam, uśmiechając się. Dean przewraca oczami.

— A co z tobą? Raz, kiedy Lucyfer był w twojej głowie, czytał książkę „101 sposobów na torturowanie i uwiedzenie niestabilnego człowieka-łosia”. Dosyć perwersyjne, nie sądzisz?

— Raz Cas pojawił się na twoim samochodzie nago, przykryty tylko pszczołami. I ty mnie oskarżasz o perwersję?

Reszta drogi do domu upływa im bardzo podobnie. Przerzucają się wzajemnie najdziwniejszymi wspomnieniami i przytykami.

 

Następnego dnia próbują znaleźć najgorszy możliwy fanfik o parze z tym drugim.

 

Kolejnego dnia do bunkru wpadają Charlie z Castielem. Zanim przejdą przez próg, Charlie uprzedza go, czego może się spodziewać. Wchodzą do kuchni, sprawdzić, czy bracia wciąż kontynuują.

Kontynuują. To szaleństwo! Kto czyta tak dużo fanfiction i szuka tak dużo fanartów?!

— Dobra, to musi się skończyć. Spójrzcie na siebie, do czego się doprowadziliście! — mówi Charlie, pijąc do wydrukowanych erotycznych obrazków, które Sam i Dean wzajemnie sobie pokazują. A każdy kolejny obrazek jest gorszy od poprzedniego.

— To tak, jakbyście przestali być łowcami, a zostali fangirlami bez życia. I dlaczego zawsze to ja jestem na dole? — mówi Cas, rozpraszając się obrazkiem w ręce Sama.

— Nie martw się, Cas. Topujesz w jakiejś połowie przypadków — odpowiada zwyczajnym tonem Sam.

— Pomyśl, co właśnie powiedziałeś, Sam — karci go Charlie. Oczy Sama się rozszerzają. Wstaje, zrzucając obrazki na podłogę.

— Spal je! — krzyczy. — Spal je wszystkie! — I na dobitne potwierdzenie swoich słów, wychodzi.

— Cieszę się, że to koniec. Wiesz, jak trudno jest nie zwymiotować, kiedy czytasz to gówno? Zwłaszcza na głos? — zaczyna Dean. — Był jeden, w którym ja i Sam byliśmy wilkołakami, a ty i Gabriel zabawiliście się z nami w zoofilię.

— Dlaczego chciałbym uprawiać z wami seks, gdy jesteście w formie wilka? — pyta Cas.

— Nie wiem, stary. Te teksty są chore! — mówi Dean.

— Czy mówisz o fiku pod tytułem _Bestia we mnie_? — pyta Charlie.

— Możliwe. Czemu pytasz? — Dean zastanawia się czy chce znać odpowiedź na to pytanie.

— Ja go napisałam — odpowiada mu dumna z siebie kobieta, a Dean posyła jej znaczące spojrzenie.

— Moja postać była całkowicie oderwana od rzeczywistości! — Charlie tylko się uśmiecha na taki komentarz.

— Nie, nie była — odpowiada, wchodząc po schodach na górę. — Do potem, gołąbki. — I Dean tylko się za nią gapi.

— Muszę się upić — mówi w końcu mężczyzna.

— Czy to nie tak zaczyna się większość fanfików? — pyta Cas.

— Nie, jeśli ciebie tu nie ma. Pa.

— Bardzo dobrze. Do widzenia, Dean — żegna się z nim Cas i znika.

— Tak dużo obrazków. Nienawidzę Sama — mamrocze pod nosem Dean, gdy Casa już nie ma.

— Za dużo gejowskiego porno. Nienawidzę Deana — komentuje sobie Sam.

* * *

* Sarah McLachlan — In the arms of the Angel

** Billy Joel — Lullabye

*** The Cab — Angel With A Shotgun

**** Supernatural, sezon 10, odcinek 5: The Musical! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saMDHHUed34

**Author's Note:**

> Więc... _Kto czyta tak dużo fanfiction?_


End file.
